


Causing a Stir

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Howard Stark, Cussing, Gay Bar, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, POV Howard Stark, Walk Into A Bar, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Howard Stark walks into a gay bar...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Lips Say You Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013520) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Merry Christmas, STARSdidathing!
> 
>  
> 
> ...forgive me the liberties I have taken with your universe...

The old manager had to be escorted off the property. Howard’s lip curled as the man was walked out by two of Howard’s own personal bodyguards. How messy. He hated it when things got messy. Clean and efficient was how he preferred to run everything in his life. A glance around the club had him thinking that ‘clean’ was probably the least applicable word for it.

It was before the club was set to open for the night, so all the lights were on. He supposed the patrons were none the wiser, coming in only once everything was dark. The fabric that covered the booths was stained and rough. The floor was faintly sticky no matter where he stepped. He didn’t even want to _think_ about the state of the cooler behind the bar when he’d opened it to glance briefly inside. The liquor offering wasn’t even decent. He was left wondering how in the world his son had managed to talk him into this acquisition.

Because it was a lucrative business, that’s how. Tony had shown him the numbers and made a decent argument. He’d just glossed over how many changes Howard was going to have to make just to stand having his name attached to it.

“You the new boss, then?” a gruff voice asked from just a few feet away.

Howard glanced to the side to see a young man with black, shaggy hair and about two-days-worth of stubble. He was leaning across the bar, black tank top doing nothing to conceal his prosthetic limb.

“I am,” Howard confirmed. “And you are?”

“Bucky Barnes, head bartender. I gotta admit, you hauling Rumlow’s ass out of here is already giving you a few extra points in my confidences.”

James Buchanan Barnes, then. He’d heard plenty about him from Tony already. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that his son’s friend had such a foul mouth in front of an employer.

“Ah, yes. It was suggested to me that his removal would be fortuitous to the growth of this business. You are just arriving for your shift, then? Seems a bit early.”

Barnes shrugged half-heartedly.

“Inventory day. I gotta count all this pisswater we try to pass off as booze. Tell me you’re gonna fix that. Come on, I can practically smell the money on you. I know you can afford it, and it ain’t like it’s gonna hurt the profits ‘round here. Tell you what, you get me some _real_ alcohol and I can start running drink specials that don’t make people want to puke. Then you’ll be making some _real_ money.”

Howard raised an eyebrow at him.

“You are so confident I will even be keeping you on? Perhaps I’d be better off with a whole new team.”

Barnes scoffed.

“Oh, please. I’m the best damn bartender in this city.”

“Bold words.”

“I make this swill taste good, don’t I? Well, decent, at least. There’s really only so much that can be done. It’s a miracle I can make it drinkable at all.”

Howard had to admit he had a point there.

“Well, if you’re so knowledgeable, it should be a simple task for you to prepare a list of liquors and additions that will be best suited for a profitable future, including brands and suppliers. I’ll expect representation for house all the way to top shelf. If we want to expect high-end clientele, we have to give them a reason to come in.”

Barnes stared at him for a few shocked seconds before straightening sharply.

“Yeah, yes, absolutely. I’ll have it to you by the end of the day. Anything to pull this place out of the shithole it’s fallen into.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Howard said, checking his watch. “Now, I’m looking for one of the performers here. Loki? Perhaps you could point me in the right direction.”

Barnes’s eyes narrowed, suspicion filling his gaze.

“He’s got a boyfriend.”

Loyal. Protective. Howard could respect that.

“A detail I am quite aware of, you needn’t worry. I’m a happily married man, myself.”

He held up one hand to show his golden wedding band. Some of the tension bled out of Barnes, but a bit still lingered.

“I’ll get him,” he said, though, and headed toward to doors into the back.

It was just fine by Howard. He’d rather not venture any further into the facility than he absolutely had to. He spent the time mentally cataloguing everything he would have to replace before the establishment would be fit to have his name attached to it. It was only a few short minutes later that Barnes returned with another raven-haired man with him. This was one taller, though, and slim. Green eyes stood out in an aristocratic face. With cheekbones like that, Howard could see how he’d drawn Tony in.

“So, you are Loki,” Howard said as the two drew nearer. He noticed Barnes made no move to leave. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Loki and Barnes exchanged a glance before Loki drummed up a nervous smile.

“Um, yes. That’s me. Bucky tells me that you’re the new owner? We’ve heard it’s coming for a couple weeks now, but no details. Most of us didn’t really believe it was happening.”

“I admit, it isn’t in line with many of my more usual business ventures. I was persuaded by someone quite passionately, though.”

The confusion was clear on their faces and Howard enjoyed the private joke of it.

“Well, we’re looking forward to working with you, Mr…”

He was fishing. Smart boy. And being polite about it. Yes, he would suit Tony well.

“Stark,” he said with a grin. “Howard Stark. I believe you know my son, Tony.”

Loki froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Yes, sir. I, uh-Yes, I know Tony.”

“He speaks very highly of you. I wanted to take the opportunity to meet you in person. You must be very impressive indeed to have had the effect on him that you have.”

Not just being able to capture his romantic interest, but Tony was far happier than Howard had ever seen him these last three months since he’d begun his relationship with Loki. They were good together.

Loki, though, could not see those thoughts, and Howard watched as he drew himself up. His defiance could not have been more clear.

“Tony is very dear to me,” he said, not giving an inch. “I know things have been… an adjustment, but there is no one who would care more about your son than I do, Mr. Stark.”

Howard nodded his approval.

“Certainly not Sunset Bane. I never did like her.” Loki blinked in surprise at the mention of Tony’s ex-girlfriend. “Now, I want to be absolutely clear that your relationship with my son is going to earn you no special privileges now that I’ve taken over this club. I believe that every advancement in life should be earned. So if you dedicate yourself, there will be opportunities for you to move up in this company as well. But they will not be handed to you.”

Loki’s back straightened.

“I don’t like to be handed things.”

A smile threatened to steal across Howard’s face, but he refused to tip his hand.

“Good. Neither does Tony. Now, there will be some changes happening around here. Can I count on your support? Both of you?”

He sent a significant look Barnes’s way.

“Of course,” Loki agreed. “Tony has always said you were a brilliant businessman. I’m sure you already have a few ideas.”

This time, Howard did smile.

“Just a few.”

Barnes let out a bark of laughter before moving back behind the bar.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You aren’t so bad after all. I’d say this deserves a drink,” he pulled out a bottle and wiggled it in their direction. “What d’you say, boss? Bottoms Up?”

Howard grimaced, and not just at the thought of ingesting whatever was in that bottle. That name was definitely going to have to go.

“I’ll have to take a rain check, I think. Perhaps until after you get that list to me and we get something better behind the counter.”

Barnes grinned.

“I’ll hold you to it. By the way, if you’re looking for a new manager for this joint, I know a great guy. Name’s Steve. Just got back from the military, real leader type. You’ll love him.”

“We’ll see,” Howard said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a card and pass it over. “Have him call me and we’ll set up an interview.” Bucky snatched the card out of his hand. “Now, I must be going. There’s lots to be done and I have two other properties to check on today before I contact the contractors. Loki, my wife expects to see you at dinner this Sunday. I hope you’ll be available.”

“I’ll make sure to be, sir.”

“Good. Oh, and don’t tell Tony. I’m looking forward to seeing the look on his face. Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen.”

He nodded to each of them before turning to go, his guards moving to flank him. They were always handy to have around when instituting takeovers. It was important to stay safe.

Howard paused at the thought, glancing back around the room. For many individuals of alternative sexualities, there were no safe places. The thought was a sobering one, but Howard had always been driven to fix things where he could. This club, what he turned it into, would become a safe haven. Which, incidentally, would actually make a pretty good name.

Safe Haven

He liked it.


End file.
